


Regardless, it's charming

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2020 [25]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (That's the prompt), Crushes, Developing Relationship, Equality, Explicit Crush, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Hair, Ibuki gets to be the one having gay panic this time, Implied Crush, Mioda Ibuki Is A Useless Lesbian, Pre-Relationship, but it's more about hair, sorry peko like uses a sword at the end?, sword - Freeform, wish the prompt was hair smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Peko takes down her hair when she practices in the dojo. Ibuki found this out one blessed, delightful day when Mahiru asked her to go find Peko because the three of them were working together on a group project, and also because Mahiru was a notorious matchmaker, and figured that they needed a push in the right direction. Not that Ibuki was complaining any; she lost her head every time Peko was around and started rambling about stupid things, like the time her manager got mad at her so she climbed in a truck with a stranger and asked him to step on it.(Takumi. What a great guy. She still has his number, too. She should hook him up with her old hairstylist, actually. They’d probably make a good couple.)---Ibuki admires Peko's hair.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Femslash February 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616182
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	Regardless, it's charming

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash february day twenty five! the prompt is "sword"

For the record, Ibuki thinks that Peko looks great no matter what her hairstyle is.

More than great, stunning. Peko is the kind of person who could get a buzz cut and it would give Ibuki heart palpitations. (Actually, any girl with a buzzcut would give Ibuki heart palpitations, but Peko would probably kill Ibuki on sight.) She put her silver hair up into a ponytail one time and Ibuki looked at her for a long moment, took in the lingering waviness from her braids, the baby hairs at the base of her neck, how striking her red eyes were without her bangs falling in them, and promptly fell over. Hajime caught her, as he tends to do, and chastised her for being a useless lesbian. And she couldn’t argue, because Peko is  _ fucking gorgeous,  _ and frankly Ibuki doesn’t think it’s a crime for having eyes.

Not the point. The point is, Ibuki spends a decent enough amount of her time watching Peko do things to have a pretty wide range of opinions on her different hairstyles. Peko isn’t much of a vain person, so there isn’t a lot of deviation in that area at all. Usually she just throws her hair into the twin braids, which, hey. Good choice, op. Ibuki is a huge fan. Ibuki likes braids. She knows a ton of them, too, because back when she did boring girl band things, she had a professional hairstylist. The actual having a hairstylist part? Sucked! But the hairstylist himself was nice. He taught Ibuki tons of different kinds of plaits. They text sometimes still. She wrote a song about him.

Peko does change her hair from time to time, though. Ponytails. That kinda thing. One time she just wore one braid. Even Fuyuhiko noticed Ibuki going into gay panic that time and he laughed at her  _ way  _ too hard. Not fair.

“You like  _ Peko?”  _ Fuyuhiko had chortled. “Damn, I have vivid memories of her picking her nose.”

“She probably picked it with class,” Ibuki said indignantly. “Whereas you would just shove your finger up in there and scratch the inside of your nostril. You’d get blood everywhere. Disgusting.”

“You, uh, know a lot about nose-picking, huh, Mioda?” Hajime frowned.

But! But but but. Ibuki’s  _ favourite  _ hairstyle on Peko? Is no hairstyle at all. Not in the buzzcut kinda way (though again, that would be hot as hell) but like, just out of any particular style. Free. Down on her shoulders. Peko never comes to class with it down. If Ibuki were a braver person, she’d have asked. As things are she had to bully Hajime into asking for her, and he said that Peko shrugged and said,  _ I feel unprofessional leaving my room with my hair down.  _ Which is totally super valid! Except that Peko’s hair is shiny and silky looking and Ibuki super wants to touch it, but she’d settle for just watching it gleam in the sunlight as it is allowed to cascade down her shoulders.

...damn, Ibuki is a lesbian.

At any rate, Peko takes down her hair when she practices in the dojo. Ibuki found this out one blessed, delightful day when Mahiru asked her to go find Peko because the three of them were working together on a group project, and also because Mahiru was a notorious matchmaker, and figured that they needed a push in the right direction. Not that Ibuki was complaining any; she lost her head every time Peko was around and started rambling about stupid things, like the time her manager got mad at her so she climbed in a truck with a stranger and asked him to step on it.

(Takumi. What a great guy. She still has his number, too. She should hook him up with her old hairstylist, actually. They’d probably make a good couple.)

She had knocked on the door to the dojo first, figuring that she should in case Tenko and Peko were sparring, but since nobody responded she just let herself in, and almost immediately passed out on the spot.

There’s not much else to say about it. Ibuki doesn’t remember doing anything other than staring at Peko’s hair, and saying something in a strangled voice about their project, and then walking together to where Mahiru was. Peko smelled like wood, and tatami, and also sweat. She pulled her hair back with a scrunchy while they walked. That was it.

There’s something really, genuinely intriguing about watching Peko practice, and it’s not just for lesbian reasons, alright? Ibuki is totally enraptured with the way that Peko moves. She’s so, poised, and, and elegant. Her movements are water-smooth. It’s almost like she’s dancing, actually, flowing like a river as she strikes with her sword. Her red eyes narrow and she moves in a flash, darting around the space and practicing moves. She totally hyperfocuses in on her task. It’s absolutely incredible.

Ibuki peeks in on her today with a couple of cold bottles of orange soda (what she understands to be Peko’s favourite beverage) held in her hands as an offering. She kicks off her shoes to walk on the tatami, but hugs near the edge of the room so that she can give Peko space.

Her silver hair flows in a silvery sheet as she strikes a dummy. Once, twice, three times. That sword must be so heavy. Of course, it’s made of wood. And Ibuki is pretty sure it’s hollow. Still, it’s so long. Peko hefts it effortlessly. She must be made of solid muscle. Ibuki would like to, to trace her fingers down Peko’s abdomen and feel her muscles, and maybe rest her head on her bicep as well. It wouldn’t be much of a pillow, but it would be worth it, probably, to just feel the solid muscle under her ear.

“Mioda,” Peko is breathing hard, ragged, a white towel draped around her shoulders and her sword resting at her side. Her chest rises up and down with every breath, but her gaze is fixed on Ibuki, who smiles to keep from flushing. “Did you need something?”

“I mean, that’s a great question,” Ibuki says, deeming it safe to go over. The tatami is firm under her feet. Peko watches her steadily as she approaches. “There are a lot of things Ibuki needs. A girlfriend, for example. World peace. Guaranteed success. A cure to global climate change. A puppy.”

Peko cracks a smile. “You have big goals.”

“I know, right?” Ibuki pouts. “Ibuki is allergic to dogs!”

“I’m very sorry to hear that.” Peko says seriously. Her gaze is somewhat intense.

“It’s okay,” Ibuki replies, swallowing dryly under the weight of her attention. Her eyes are a burning, ruby red, and the exact hue is so deep and rich. There’s a darker, more crimson red at the center. People must be terrified of her. But since there’s no hostility in those eyes right now, all Ibuki registers is a mounting sense of gay panic. “I-Ibuki takes pills,” she continues, trying to gather her thoughts. “So, is Peko thirsty? Because Ibuki brought her some soda.” She shoves one of the bottles in Peko’s face. “Figured, since you’ve been working hard…”

“Oh, orange soda,” Peko’s heavy gaze diminishes into something gentler. She cocks her head to the side, and waves of silver tumble off her shoulder. “It’s my favourite, how did you know?”

_ Ibuki blackmailed Fuyuhiko,  _ she wants to reply. “Guessed. Ibuki is psychic, y’know!”

“Really?” Peko asks with a wry smile. She accepts the bottle and unscrews the cap, effortlessly. “I wasn’t informed of this.”

“You sooo don’t believe me.” Ibuki pouts. “How does Sayaka fool everyone with it all the time? I can’t even get my crush Peko to have faith in my words! How heartbreaking!”

Ibuki decides that the slight red that settles in on Peko’s face is a figment of her imagination. Or else a result of the physical exertion. “I apologise, Mioda, but Maizono is somewhat more… trustworthy than you are, to put it gently.”

“Nah, you’re right.” Ibuki shrugs. “Ibuki lies for fun! Too bad no one ever believes her. Imagine the crimes she could commit! I’d be unstoppable! Even that first year guy would have to bow to me!”

“I don’t think that has a very high chance of happening,” Peko frowns, likely thinking of the first year in question.

  
“Trust me on this, Peko, he’s secretly a bottom.” Ibuki says seriously. “I’m a lesbian. Since I have nooo attraction to him at all, I can totally tell.”

“Forgive me, but I’m… not sure that that’s how it works.”

Ibuki snorts. Peko’s incredulity makes her feel like the most important person in the world. Despite how anxious she gets starting these interactions, she always ends them feeling… so nice. Peko just has those vibes, she supposes. Easy vibes. Makes things feel more comfortable. Maybe she’s just disarming. Or maybe she’s the complete opposite of that, and she only ever has that effect on Ibuki.

Regardless, it’s charming.

“Does Peko mind practicing in front of an audience?” Ibuki asks, tilting her head to the side.

“Well, it isn’t as though I’ll have much of a say in the matter, should I ever need to use my abilities.” Peko remarks. “So no, I don’t mind.”

“Theeeen, can Ibuki stick around? Hang out? Vibe? Chill with the lads?” Ibuki has run out of synonyms. “The like?”

“I was under the impression that this was already the arrangement,” Peko raises her eyebrows. She pauses, taking a sip from her soda, and then adds, “Your company would be lovely, Mioda.”

Oop. There it is again, the gay panic. Ibuki nods and tries not to let her voice come out too strangled when she replies. “Great. Swell. Fantastic. I’ll be here, then.”

Peko smiles at her, hefting her sword. She places her soda to the side, and Ibuki watches breathlessly as she gets back to work, her hair flying around with her movements. She  _ rocks  _ the whole hair-down look. If Ibuki ever gets the courage to ask her out on a date, she hopes Peko wears it down then, too. Not that it would make her look any less lovely no matter how Peko decides to wear her hair. She’d look good in pretty much anything, probably.

**Author's Note:**

> only four left ;D; what will i do with my life when it's over, man?
> 
> the answer: what i did before smh akdsfj it's almost as if there's a world outside of femslash february (sounds like fake news)
> 
> it's still february thirteenth for the next forty seven minutes so that's exciting. i'm hyped to post day fourteen. it's the longest by far out of any of these.
> 
> i have the next few pairings planned i think? except for dance. i have tsumangie for candle, tokomaru for dress up, and tenko/chihiro for pillows. god they're babies i can't believe this. s'pose i'll do my favourite pairing for dance. but what is my favourite wlw pairing?? this requires some serious evaluation of myself
> 
> oh for fuck's sake by the time you guys see this all four of them will be written. i'm an absolute fool and also a buffoon
> 
> y'all lit as hell, ilysm
> 
> edit: posting half an hour early bc i'm tired and can't be bothered


End file.
